tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James Gets a New Coat
James Gets a New Coat is the fifth episode of the eighth season. Plot James has been repainted and he boasts to the other engines that he is a very special engine because he has bright red paint. This makes Percy upset, thinking that the Fat Controller would not think that he is special because he is green instead of red. Thomas tries to put some sense into James' smokebox, explaining that looking splendid is not the same as being really useful. But James thinks looking splendid and being really useful makes him even more special, leaving Thomas and Percy speechless. The next morning, the Fat Controller sends James to the coaling plant to help Percy fill and deliver an important order of coal to the docks. However, James ignores the Fat Controller's orders and puffs along a canal to see his reflection and goes to various stations and branch lines so that people can see him. Thomas, seeing James on his branch line, reminds him that he should be working, but James takes no notice. At the coaling plant, Percy is struggling to fill the coal trucks on his own and time is running out. The Plant Manager is concerned that the order will not be filled, but he knows that it is not Percy's fault - James should have arrived hours ago. At last, James arrives at the coaling plant, very late. Percy is cross, as is the Plant Manager. Due to the delay, a very long line of coal trucks must be taken to the docks to make up for lost time. James takes the trucks, excited to be going to the docks where people can see his new coat of paint. Percy warns James that the coal trucks are being naughty, but James takes no notice. On his way to the docks, James is quick to realise that Percy was right as the coal trucks bump into each other and into James, covering him in coal dust. Soon James no longer has a new coat of red paint - he has a new coat of black. Now James does not want to be seen, however, Emily, Edward, and Thomas pass by him and, at the Docks, Gordon is surprised to see James so dirty. At last, all of the coal had been delivered to the docks on time. James is tired and upset, whilst Percy with the rest of the coal trucks admires James' "new" black coat. Soon all of the trucks are laughing and even James laughs about his "new" coat too. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Emily (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Toby (deleted scene) * Henrietta (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Brendam * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Three Tier Bridge * The Canal Trivia * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the eighth season. * The trucks gain a unique voice in this episode. Goofs * When Henry puffs past the camera at the beginning, a wire is visible underneath him. * As Percy puffs past the camera with three trucks the first one is missing its right buffer and, although the trucks appear to be coupled together, their couplings are really dangling. * When Thomas is working with Emily, Thomas' right eye is wonky. At the end of the episode, Percy's right eye is wonky. And in the next scene, James' are too. In other languages Home Media Releases UK * Tales from the Tracks * The Complete Eighth Series * The Best of James DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection US * Track Stars * The Greatest Stories NL * A New Look for James AUS * Tales from the Tracks (UK) * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 MYS * James Gets a New Coat and Other Adventures Gallery File:JamesGetsaNewCoatUSTitleCard1.png|US Title Card File:JamesGetsaNewCoatUStitlecard.png|Alternative US title card File:JamesGetsaNewCoat.JPG File:JamesGetsaNewCoat25.jpg File:JamesGetsaNewCoat26.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesGetsaNewCoat27.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat28.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat64.png JamesGetsANewCoat1.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat2.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat3.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat4.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat5.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat6.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat7.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat8.jpg|James' wheel arches JamesGetsANewCoat9.jpg|James' dome JamesGetsANewCoat10.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat11.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat12.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat13.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat14.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat15.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat16.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat17.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat18.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat19.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat20.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat21.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat22.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat23.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat24.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat25.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat26.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat27.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat28.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat29.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat30.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat31.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat32.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat33.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat34.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat64.png JamesGetsANewCoat35.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat36.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat65.png JamesGetsANewCoat37.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat38.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat39.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat40.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat41.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat42.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat43.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat44.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat45.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat46.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat47.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat48.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat49.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat50.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat51.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat52.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat53.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat54.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat55.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat56.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat57.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat58.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat59.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat60.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat61.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat62.jpg JamesGetsANewCoat63.jpg File:JamesGetsaNewCoat70.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat71.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat72.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat73.png JamesGetsaNewCoatDeletedScene.png|Deleted Scene File:JamesGetsaNewCoatDeletedScene.jpeg|Deleted Scene JamesGetsaNewCoat1.jpeg|Deleted Scene JamesGetsaNewCoat2.jpeg|Deleted Scene JamesGetsaNewCoat3.jpeg JamesGetsaNewCoat4.jpeg JamesGetsaNewCoat5.jpeg JamesGetsaNewCoat6.jpeg JamesGetsaNewCoat7.jpeg Episode File:James Gets a New Coat - British Narration|UK Narration File:James Gets a New Coat - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes